


Don't Care, Had Sex! Arthur Pendragon style.

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] Sketchy thing where Arthur pulls a post-sex celebratory fist pump in the loo after he's banged Merlin. Based on the "DON'T CARE, HAD SEX!" meme. Merlin hears him, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Care, Had Sex! Arthur Pendragon style.




End file.
